Trey
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 15 | gender = male | relatives = * Tron (brother) * IV (older brother) * V (older brother) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = OOPArts | japanese voice = | english voice = }} III is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He has a gentle personality and loves his family. Although like his brothers, he swears revenge on Dr. Faker, he is more worried about the family's fate. Design Like his brothers, III wears quite formal attire. However, in contrast to his brothers, IV and V, who wear white and dark clothing, respectively, III prefers brighter colors which reflect his more caring personality. He also appears to have a Duel Gazer similar to the ones his brothers and Kaito Tenjo use. Like his brothers, III has a crest on his body, his being a green insignia on his left hand. Biography World Duel Carnival The day before the World Duel Carnival, III enters the main chamber of his and his brother's apartment in order to hear about how IV managed to make Ryoga Kamishiro enter the tournament out of anger as Ryoga will assist them in obtaining the fabled "Number" series. During the second day of the World Duel Carnival, III tries to break up an arguement between IV and V, and is backed up by their brother, Tron who then makes IV agree with V as IV's brash attitude would have ruined their plan. V then picks a "Numbers" card from a pile of cards and throws it to III, saying that Ryoga Kamishiro must obtain the card to which III agrees with. He then walks off with IV in order to watch him duel. Throughout the duel, III watches his brother's ruthless power as he defeats both Bronk Stone and Caswell via a One Turn Kill with his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer". Ryoga Kamishiro then rides in on his motorcycle, surprising III to which IV smirks at. After Ryoga bursts in on the duel, he threatens IV, who responds by suggesting they solve their problem with a duel. Before the Duel could start, III uses his Duel Anchor in order to trap Ryoga in a Duel, to which IV walks away, saying that he will see Ryoga in the finals when he has a full Heart Piece. Throughout the Duel, III and Ryoga continue to swap blows, and despite being asked by Tron to purposely lose so that Ryoga could acquire "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Trake", III continued to fight with all his strength, even to the extent that if Ryoga didn't have the traps and spells he used, he would have lost. After the Duel, III gives Ryoga a Heart Piece and tells him that he can keep the "Number" for wielding it so well. He then uses his crest on his hand to create a blinding light so that he could escape. Later that day, Tron scolds III for not losing so easily, but says that despite the result, Ryoga has been touched by a "Number", thus he will begin to fulfill their plan as planned. Deck Anime III plays a OOPArts Deck. Trivia * III bears resemblance to Euphemia li Britannia from the anime Code Geass. Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters